Di Balik Layar
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sebuah cerita di balik adegan penuh cinta antara Hyakuya Yuichiro dan Hyakuya Mikaela di opening Owari no Seraph. MikaYuu!


**Di Balik Layar**

By MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

Owari no Seraph by Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto

Hyakuya Mikaela—Hyakuya Yuichiro

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah sunyinya ruangan kecil yang disulap menjadi ruangan rapat dadakan itu, tiba-tiba Hyakyuya Yuichiro membanting kertas yang tadi sempat dibacanya ke atas meja. Mata hijaunya menatap garang Pak Sutradara yang duduk di hadapannya. Meski begitu, Pak Sutradara tua itu tetap memasang wajah malasnya.

Di samping Yuichiro, tampak seorang lelaki seusianya yang juga meliriknya malas. Lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyakuya Mikaela. Sedikit catatan, meski marga mereka sama, nyatanya mereka bukanlah keluarga. Kesamaan nama keluarga itu hanya kebetulan semata.

"Adegan homo macam apa ini di _opening_?!"

Yuichiro membentak Pak Sutradara seraya menunjuk barisan huruf di kertas skenario untung _shooting_ hari ini. Di sana tertulis, Yuu dan Mika saling berhadapan dan menyatukan dahi sambil saling memegang pipi.

Pak Sutradara berdecak beberapa kali. Dalam hati ia mencibir, dasar _uke tsundere_.

"Ini bukan adegan homo," sanggahnya, "ini _fan service_ , Yuichiro- _chan_."

Yuichiro bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan itu namanya dipanggil dengan akhiran menjijikkan oleh pria bau tanah. Ogah banget. Di sampingnya, Mikaela tampak tersenyum geli. Lelaki pirang pendiam itu lebih memilih untuk menjadi partisipan pasif dalam percakapan ini.

"Apa pun namanya, aku ingin adegan ini dihapus," kata Yuichiro dengan wajah songong dan pose angkuhnya: tangan terlipat di depan dada. "atau ..."

"Atau?"

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Yuichiro. "Atau ganti saja adegannya jadi aku dengan Hiiragi Shinoa. Pasti akan lebih bagus," usulnya dengan penuh semangat. Usulannya ini sukses dihadiahi dengusan dari Mikaela. Itu sih memang maumu, sindirnya dalam hati.

Yuichiro menatap sengit Mikaela.

" _Ara ara_ , sebenarnya bisa saja kalau kau dengan Shinoa- _chan_ yang melakukannya," ucap Pak Sutradara.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu pun kontan melupakan emosinya pada Mikaela dan menatap Pak Sutradara dengan penuh harap. Pasalnya, lelaki bernama lengkap Hyakuya Yuichiro ini memang sedang gencar mendekati aktris Hiiragi Shinoa itu. 'Kan lumayan kalau bisa pacaran dengan cewek manis begitu, pikirnya.

"Tapi—" kata Pak Sutradara dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tak lupa, wajahnya yang sudah penuh keriput berubah menjadi serius. Yuichiro menaikkan alis, seolah meminta si Tua Bangka itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—dia terlalu cebol! Hahaha..."

 **Dih, garing.**

Yuichiro dan Mikaela sama-sama merutuki kegaringan Pak Sutradara dalam hati. Mau nge _bully_ , tapi takut nanti _job_ mereka ditarik dan dikasih ke orang lain. Alhasil, mereka ikut tertawa—tertawa memaksa, tentunya.

"Hehe ... hehehe."

"Sudah, intinya kalian lakukan saja seperti yang ada di skenario. Kalau protes, nanti nama kalian saya coret dari daftar pemain, lho. Hehehe..."

Kalau begini, buat apa pakai rapat, sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba saatnya _shooting_ adegan nista itu. Yuichiro menatap sengit Mikaela. Sialan, kenapa ia harus melakukan adegan ini bersama cowok, sih? Terlebih, cowok itu adalah Hyakuya Mikaela. Bagaimana pun juga, si Pirang itu 'kan _rival_ nya sebagai aktor pendatang baru. Rasanya nggak enak banget mesra-mesraan sama musuh.

"Ayo, Yuichiro- _chan_! Mikaela- _kun_!"

 _Shit, man_! Pak Sutradara bau tanah itu memanggilnya dengan akhiran ' _chan_ ', tapi Mikaela yang kayak banci gitu malah dipanggil _kun_? _Are you fucking kidding me, Baka-Sutradara_? Tanpa kenal lelah, Yuichiro terus-terusan mengumpat dalam hati.

Akhirnya, kedua lelaki bersurai kontras itu berdiri saling berhadapan.

 _"Camera? Rolling? And ... action!"_

Yuichiro dan Mikaela saling menempelkan dahi mereka seraya memejamkan mata. Setelahnya, mereka saling meraba pipi satu sama lain. Sekuat tenaga, Yuichiro menahan dirinya agar tidak menggeliat jijik.

 **Tahan sebentar lagi.**

 **Sebentar lagi.**

 **Kau pasti bisa, Yuu!** Yuichiro menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" _Cut! Okay_! Terima kasih, Yuichiro- _chan_! Mikaela- _kun_!"

Belum sempat Yuichiro membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja— **CUP!—** Lelaki bermata hijau itu merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

"Wah, _fan service_!" Pak Sutradara memekik kegirangan.

Yuichiro merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. _Fan service? Fan service_ apanya? Ia pun membuka mata. Dan ... ia dapat melihat wajah Mikaela yang kelewat dekat dari wajahnya. Pun bibir lelaki yang mirip bule itu masih menempel di bibirnya.

"HWAAA! BULE HOMO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan fic yang saya pikirkan secara matang, orang pas kelintas ide langsung dibuat. Jadi, maaf jika tidak nyambung. Lagi pula, ide ini pasti pasaran. Saya minta maaf kalau sebelumnya sudah ada fanfic yang seperti ini. Soalnya saya belum sempat menjelajahi fic-fic di fandom ini. xD

Btw, HIDUP MIKAYUU!

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review! :)


End file.
